Ceniza de amapola
by Weirdrock
Summary: Todos sus días estaban llenos de oscuridad y pequeños destellos de una luz indescifrable. Se rodeaba de fantasmas imaginarios y sombras que le acompañaban de manera efímera. Ella callaba y se asustaba al sentir a su pecho latir con anormal fuerza. Sonreía ante tanto barullo interno, ante la piel que se le erizaba al sentir aquel calor interior […]


**Los personajes de Love Live no son de mi propiedad.**

 **…**

 **Ceniza de amapola**

 **…**

Todos sus días estaban llenos de oscuridad y pequeños destellos de una luz indescifrable. Caminaba por los pasillos de su hogar, abrazada por una lobreguez que no cedía en ningún instante. A veces, una mano conocida la guiaba a su destino, lentamente, haciéndola reconocer su entorno. Se rodeaba de fantasmas imaginarios y sombras que le acompañaban de manera efímera. Después, al salir al jardín, venían aquellos colores sobre sus retinas, todos desconocidos.

Se sentaba. La sentaban en una silla dirigida a la luz crepuscular. Los intensos arreboles teñían el cielo y ella podía sentir el calor por todo su cuerpo. Paulatinamente, la calidez que le brindaban los rayos del sol le espabilaba los sentidos, algunos de ellos. Se despojaba de sus zapatos y dejaba que sus pies tocaran el suelo, no importaba el material del que estuviera hecho, para ella era una nueva aventura, un paso a lo ignorado. Sentía la humedad de aquella superficie que le hacía cosquillas en la planta de los pies y, acto reflejo, sonreía lánguidamente. Y lo hacía con esa sinceridad brutal que desarma.

Los vecinos la veían en el jardín, sentada en una pequeña silla, con una mesita redonda a un lado. La casa estaba situada en una esquina, de un lado había una celosía de madera en donde una enredadera hacía de las suyas, adosada a una pequeña cerca de tejido zarzo que contrastaba con la elegancia del jardín. Un camino de piedras guiaba al porche de la casa. Había distintas flores y arboles alrededor. Se acercaba el verano y podía apreciarse en lo verde y frondoso que se veía el lugar. Sin importar los cambios del tiempo, ella estaba ahí todos los días a la vista de todos.

Ella desconocía todo, hasta lo más ordinario le era irreconocible. Fijaba la vista en la nada, sus ojos se detenían donde el destello aparecía; en caso contrario, sólo cerraba los ojos a modo de derrota. Sin decir palabra, sin mediar acciones. Después aquel zumbido en sus oídos, un ruido que la torturaba de vez en cuando, inconstante, desigual. Respiraba, lo percibía al sentir su pecho subir y bajar. El suplicio en sus oídos se detenía y regresaba a la nada.

Los recuerdos venían a ella a modo de consuelo. Recordaba a sus benevolentes padres, a sus exitosos hermanos. Y si tenía suerte, recordaba sus voces de manera ambigua e inconclusa. Siempre incierta, como todo lo que atiborraba la mente. Los cálidos abrazos de los suyos, los tenues sonidos de una vida pasada.

Hasta aquel hombre que cuidó mucho tiempo de ella le acechaba en su cabeza, le rememoraba. Sus dedos habían pasado tantas veces, delicados, por su cabellera espesa y suave. Luego por su rostro, reconociendo las arrugas de una sonrisa, la humedad de un llanto, el calor de un coraje y la calidez de un amor. Las veces que había leído para ella, todas estaban siendo consumidas poco a poco. Y todo eso en conjunto le carcomía las entrañas, haciéndola temblar de frío, congelándose entre tanta soledad.

Se había casado con él a los 17 años, quizá una edad muy temprana, pero de haber sido por ella lo hubiera hecho mucho antes. Aquel muchacho era su amigo de la infancia, incansable, indómito, sagaz y ante todo una buena persona. Nunca la hizo menos, la convirtió en una mujer fuerte, en alguien que alcanza lo inasequible, en quien lucha por lo que quiere, por sonreír en un mundo que parece ser injusto. Sus padres se sorprendieron de aquel joven peligris tan vivaracho que lo quería todo con su hija, que la amaba y hubiera dado la vida por ella. Todo fue perfecto: la pequeña boda, la casa en aquel lugar lleno de magia y sensaciones, la lectura, las charlas, las comidas, las risas, los momentos, los corajes, los llantos. _La vida._

Le mostró la vida con sus manos, descubrió el mundo con aquellas palabras cándidas, provenientes de esa voz varonil. Un buen amante, un gran amigo y un esposo ejemplar. El trabajo de él le daba tiempo a ella para aprender a leer y escribir en braille, para tentar el mundo y reconocerlo.

Siempre estaba acompañada, fuera su madre, alguno de sus hermanos, su esposo o algún amigo. Le gustaba palpar, buscar a tientas las cosas y descubrir los rostros de las personas. Le encantaba tocar a su esposo, aquel hombre candoroso que a causa del trabajo, que le tenía la mayor parte del tiempo sentado, empezaba a ensancharse. No le importaba, para ella seguía siendo aquel muchacho robusto y fuerte de hace algunos ayeres. La idea de tener hijos era algo que le aterraba, no quería que nacieran como ella: ciega. Él nunca la presionó ni le objetó nada. Nunca.

Los olores fue otro mundo que aquel hombre le ayudó a explorar. Cada que salían le hacía inhalar de manera profunda, para que los olores despertaran en ella diferentes sensaciones. Le ayudó a discernir una flor de otra mediante la fragancia propia de ellas, a diferenciar un árbol de otro, a distinguir entre los materiales y a disfrutar del olor que despedían las comidas. También olía a las personas, por costumbre, porque la cercanía de la gente le agradaba y más si el aroma que poseían era agradable.

De igual manera pudo clasificar los colores, porque cada color era como un sentimiento, una emoción. Y aunque le dijeran que el cielo era azul, para ella cada día el cielo se teñía de colores intensos y variados.

Sentada en el exterior, tomaba la cajetilla que siempre traía consigo, sacaba un cigarrillo, lo posaba entre sus labios y aquella mano amiga lo prendía. Sentía el calor del encendedor en su rostro, veía aquel destello entre las tinieblas, reconociendo el fuego. El humo sustituía todo aquello, pasaba calinoso por entre sus dedos, jugaba con él y se divertían. Todo se volvía confuso. La ofuscaba.

Un día ella despertó, y en su imaginación creyó escuchar algo, un ruido, un pequeño zumbido. Le pidió algún remedio para los insectos a su esposo, pero no había ningún animal merodeando por la casa. Aquel sonido la atosigaba, estaba presente constantemente y nada parecía calmarlo. Pero otras veces desaparecía, y todo regresaba a la normalidad.

Pasaron varios meses, hasta que las voces le parecieron lejanas y difusas. El zumbido se intensificó, provocándole migrañas y cambios de humor drásticos que no hacían otra cosa que enojarla. Peleaba con sus padres, sus hermanos y su esposo. Los amigos se fueron alejando y su familia preocupando. Cualquier leve chirrido le parecía estruendoso y en otras ocasiones no escuchaba cuando le gritaban.

Fueron al médico y el diagnóstico fue concreto pero doloroso: la otosclerosis estaba ya avanzada y el empleo de un aparato ya no serviría, la cirugía sería una posibilidad, pero de no servir perdería por completo la audición. Con y sin la operación, el destino que le esperaba era el mismo: quedarse sorda. Ella no quiso operarse, de cualquier manera su capacidad auditiva se volvería nula. Él trataba de apoyarla, pero ella no quería escucharlo.

Aquel zumbido se volvió persistente, interviniendo en sus acciones diarias, hasta que un día surgió un silencio total. Se alivió en un principio, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya no escuchaba absolutamente nada. La relación se fue a pique. El joven intentaba y buscaba los medios para comunicarse con ella. Nunca lo logró, no como hubiera querido, porque en realidad ella no lo permitía.

Con el paso del tiempo dejó de hablar, porque le daba pánico pensar que lo que decía no lo pronunciaba bien. Porque le aterró sentir sus labios moverse y no escuchar su voz. Las peleas se incrementaron, fueron luchas internas y unilaterales. Todo lo dejaba a la imaginación. Seguía tocando su cuerpo, pero su pasión fue decayendo y llenándose de amores incombustibles.

– Ya no puedo. Lo siento. Necesito recomenzar.

Eso fue lo último que le dijo a sus suegros, dejándoles la casa y todo lo que había dentro, incluida ella. Lo vieron irse devastado, acongojado y empequeñecido. Todo lo contrario a como lo vieron entrar en sus vidas. Cuidaron de su hija por un tiempo, hasta que contrataron a alguien que podía cuidarla de tiempo completo. Ahora sólo iban cada fin de semana y, si podían, entre semana. Sus hermanos la visitaban cuando sus trabajos se lo permitían.

Dia, la muchacha que cuidaba de ella, la veía, no con lástima ni con superioridad, sólo la veía y cuidaba de ella. Algunas veces escuchaba que hablaba o decía ciertas palabras y ella procuraba darle todo lo que pidiera o estuviera a su alcance. La ayudaba a vestirse, a ir a la cocina, a desayunar, a comer, a bañarse, a ir al baño. Le ayudaba con todo. Obviamente, todo a medias, porque la mujer siempre terminaba haciendo ella misma las cosas.

Alguna vez intentó escuchar música, pero el retumbar de los muebles la delató. Ahora lo hacía con sus audífonos o muy de vez en cuando veía la tele. No era tan malo ni aburrido, aparte le pagaban y tenía la mayoría de los fines de semana libres.

Lo que más le gustaba era contemplarla, su manera de caminar descalza por la casa y el jardín, la forma en que movía sus piernas siempre libres de cualquier vestimenta, sus brazos expuestos y aquel cabello pelirrojo recogido hacia un sólo lado. La miraba sentada desde la banca que estaba en el porche, a lo lejos, en el jardín, ya fuera que aquella mujer estuviera sentada, de pie totalmente erguida o recostada en el pasto, siempre con aquella sonrisa empapada de nostalgia.

Las personas, al igual que Dia, contemplaban la escena de cada día como si se tratara de una obra de arte, una pintura que retrata lo extraordinario en la cotidianidad del abandono. Al caminar por el exterior, mirando desde los pequeños agujeros que tenía la celosía, se detenían para observar, indiscretos, los movimientos de aquella extraña dama que parecía haberse quedado congelada a sus 25 años a pesar de ser mayor. Estaba tan pálida entre sus vestidos claros que parecía la nieve que azota en invierno los jardines.

Al dar la vuelta y encontrarse con aquella extraña cerca y la mujer sentada, con las piernas cruzadas, los pies jugando desnudos entre el pasto, el cigarro pendiendo de dos de sus dedos y el humo entremezclándose con el paisaje verdoso, florido y lleno de color, todos sentían que les era arrebatado algo muy propio y profundo. Algo que se quedaba ahí suspendido de por vida. Desviaban la vista, avergonzados, y se iban siguiendo su camino, pensando en qué no darían por una vida entera con aquella hermosa mujer tan misteriosa.

A veces, ni siquiera Dia era capaz de verla por un tiempo prolongado, pues se sentía consumida por tanta belleza instalada en la soledad, por aquella palidez entre tanta pasión sin nombre ni dueño.

Habían creado una sencilla manera de comunicarse, en la que un leve golpe en la mano sería un sí y dos un no. Aquello era para acciones cotidianas, cuando la mujer hablaba y a modo de respuesta le seguía el tacto. Unas manos a las cuales ya se habían acostumbrado. Un rostro que ya se sabía reconocido.

La mujer disfrutaba de la brisa, aunque en verano fuera bochornoso, le gustaba sentir en el rostro el viento, la lluvia, el calor, el frío. Simplemente, le gustaba sentir con el cuerpo. Por eso la mayor parte del día se quedaba afueran de su casa. Con los pies desnudos, siendo atacados por pequeñas hebras de un material que le daba cosquillas. Jugando con las emanaciones del cigarro que sostenía con una de sus manos.

Una ocasión, sintió el roce de algo suave entre sus piernas, se asustó más no se inmutó. Siguió esperando, expectante, el momento en que de nuevo algo le recorriera las piernas, sin embargo un peso extra sobre ellas le sorprendió. Aquella cosa se movía encima, restregándose en su cuerpo. Se sentía cálido. Acercó una de sus manos y sintió el suave pelaje de algún animal. También sintió la ausencia del calor del sol, quizá se había nublado o empezaba a oscurecer.

– Gato grosero, ¡bájate de ahí! –le espetó al gato que se encontraba sobre las piernas de la mujer.

– Señorita, no puede estar aquí.

En ese momento la aludida volteó y vio a una chica de unos veinte y pocos años. Quizá tendría la misma edad que ella. Le sonrió ampliamente y señaló a su gato.

– Lo siento, mi gato se ha colado aquí –le dijo a aquella muchacha que venía corriendo a su encuentro. Después dirigiéndose a la mujer continuó–: Perdone, juro que no volverá a pasar.

La mujer se quedó sentada, indecisa con las manos en el aire. Dejó el cigarro en la mesa y acercó temerosa ambas manos. Empezó a palpar a aquel animal, el cuál después de un rato empezó a temblar entre sus manos. Así supo que era lo que estaba tocando: un gato. Sintió aquella mano que le apretaba el hombro, reconocía ese gesto. Llevó una de sus manos hacía la que no era propia, mientras que con la otra seguía acariciando al felino.

– ¿Gato? –Como respuesta recibió un ligero golpe en su mano. Sonrió. Se llevó la otra mano al pecho varias veces. Un par de golpecitos le contestaron: no, no es suyo. Hizo un leve gesto con la mano y los hombros. Ahora esperaba otro veredicto.

La intrusa miraba con curiosidad la escena, la manera en que tenía posados los ojos sobre su cuerpo, como si lo atravesara, le hizo notorio el hecho de que aquella mujer era invidente. Pero aquellos gestos con la otra chica le parecían en extremo peculiares.

– Ella no puede escucharte ni verte –le contestó Dia ante aquella mirada llena de interrogantes–. ¿Podrías acercar tu rostro?

– ¿Eh?

– Ella quiere saber de quién es el gato, acerca el rostro.

La joven acercó su rostro, flexionó levemente las rodillas y guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Una mano se posó sobre su rostro, estaba fría y parecía traslúcida de lo pálida que estaba. Se sintió invadida por un armamento enemigo, sintió la vergüenza de quien se sabe descubierto y sonrió.

La mujer tocaba el rostro de aquella desconocida, delineaba sus cejas, su nariz, sus mejillas, sus ojos. Pasó la mano por sus labios y sintió aquellas arrugas que antes identificaba en su marido: una sonrisa sincera. Sus dedos se posaron delicadamente sobre aquellos labios que sonreían. Alejó su mano precipitadamente y la regresó al gato que empezaba a pedir cariño pasando su cabeza por entre su brazo. Hizo una señal a la muchacha que estaba a su lado, esta se acercó, escuchó y contestó con un leve golpe en la mano. En efecto, era una chica la que estaba frente a ella tapándole la luz del sol.

– Ella es muy bonita.

– Sí. Será mejor que se retire, no le agrada la presencia de desconocidos –carraspeó mientras le dedicaba una mirada hostil.

– Sí, eso haré. Hazle saber que puede quedarse con el gato, parece que se agradan –contestó mientras miraba a su amigo felino, feliz bajo las caricias de aquellas manos frías. _Yo también lo hubiera sido_ , pensó–. Regresaré mañana por él.

Sonrió y salió, saltando la cerca. Dia se quedó estupefacta ante aquel suceso. Se mantuvo alerta toda la noche.

El gato siguió a la mujer para dondequiera que ella iba, se subía a sus piernas o se recostaba cerca y la observaba, se relamía las patas y ronroneaba anunciando su presencia, entonces la mano de ella se alargaba hasta encontrarlo y continuaban, incansables, los mimos que le dedicaba.

Al día siguiente, como había dicho, la chica regresó por su gato. Esta vez, Dia se vio en la necesidad de hacerla pasar a la casa, pues el gato y la señora se encontraban dentro de la ella.

La pelinaranja se removía incómoda en su lugar, se ponía de puntitas y después descendía al suelo, una y otra vez. Acariciaba las bandas de su mochila con las manos y sonreía de la nada. Curiosa de nacimiento, inspeccionó el lugar con una leve mirada y percibió el aroma de la comida recién hecha, cosa que le decepcionó por completo.

– La vida de esta pobre mujer ya es difícil, deberías darle un poco de alegría mediante la comida.

– Debes de hacerle saber a la señora que estás aquí –dijo Dia ignorando el comentario y acercándose a la chica.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? –le dijo a la muchacha mientras se acercaba a la mujer. Le tomó la mano con delicadeza y la posó sobre su rostro. La vio saltar ante tal acto y sonrió–. Esto no tiene por qué ser tan triste, ella aún puede sentir.

– ¡No hagas eso! –Corrió y la alejó de la mujer–. Será mejor que tomes a tu gato y te vayas.

– Te pregunté el nombre.

– Dia.

– Mira, Dia, traje comida para mi amigo, pienso que estaría mejor aquí –puso un mohín de desilusión y le mostró una bolsa de comida para gato que traía en la mochila, la dejó en la mesa y después volvió la vista hacia Dia–. Aparte, te ayudaré a hacer de comer. _Yo sé sobre esas cosas._

Dia la miró despectivamente, con recelo. Fue a la mesa, tomó la bolsa de comida y la depositó en otro mueble. Esta chica había aparecido tan de la nada y ahora estaba siendo una molestia en su trabajo. Le perturbaba la tranquilidad. Aun así, una mano le vendría bien, por eso le permitió quedarse y hacer la comida.

La mujer lo supo desde que entró a su casa. Reconoció las pisadas de la muchacha que la cuidaba, pero también estaban los de otra persona, éstos eran más fuertes y rápidos. Con más vida. Lo supo también porque el gato que tenía sobre sus piernas se había volteado. Y fue la certeza de tocar su rostro otra vez, sentir las cejas y la suave piel de sus mejillas, así como aquella nariz con el hueso nasal que sobresalía un poco. Pero sobre todo, fue el gesto de su sonrisa lo que la delató.

Con sus pies descalzos sobre el suelo de madera prestaba atención a lo que sucedía en la casa. La desconocida caminaba con más prisa, sus pasos eran marcados, mientras que Dia tenía un modo de andar exánime. Las orejas del gato se movían y le anunciaban que él también estaba alerta a lo que pasaba.

– ¡Por favor, no hagas esas porquerías! –la chica miraba a su compañera, con aquella sonrisa que parecía no borrarse con nada. Dia le contestó con un ademán hostil–. Yo haré la comida, me las ingeniaré con lo que tengas aquí.

– No sabes si a ella le va a gustar.

– ¡Tiene que gustarle! –Soltó una carcajada–. Cualquier cosa es mejor que lo que planeabas hacer.

– Pero yo…

– ¡Porquerías, dije!

Y así fueron sucediendo los días. Aquella extraña chica hacía aparición de forma intermitente, con bastante recurrencia, a decir verdad. Llenaba la casa con sus pasos alegres, precisos y seguros, que hacían a la mujer sonreír para sus adentros y paulatinamente lo iba exteriorizando. Los olores que desprendía la cocina cuando ella cocinaba era lo que más le gustaba de sus visitas. Aparte la comida siempre era rica, es más, podría decirse que era deliciosa. Probaba diferentes platillos que la sorprendían, que despertaban en ella sensaciones diferentes. Desde su paladar hasta el estómago. Algunas veces llegaban como explosión a su interior y se maravillaba de su capacidad para asombrarse de cosas tan sencillas como una comida.

En otros días, la chica la acompañaba en el patio, lo sentía. La sentía cerca porque aquel calor no era habitual. Y fumaba, para jugar con el humo, para sentir que las sombras y los fantasmas eran palpables. Porque de eso vivía ella, de la certeza de las cosas tangibles. En contadas ocasiones sentía el tufo del cigarro andar por su rostro, ir y venir, surcando sus mejillas. Después sólo sentía las pisadas tranquilas y sin fuerza de Dia que se acercaba irremediablemente ante la polaridad de sus actitudes. No escuchaba nada, tampoco veía, pero se imaginaba una discusión feroz y absurda.

– ¡Eres odiosa!

– Gracias, tú también me agradas –le contestaba la chica con una sonrisa resplandeciente y una risa suave.

– ¡Yo no dije eso! –los colores se le subían al rostro y se escabullía indignada al interior de la casa.

Sentía el peso en su hombro, la gravedad de un cuerpo que se recargaba en el suyo. Y sonreía plácidamente ante aquel contacto físico. Aquella evidencia de la utilidad de su persona, de una de las razones de su irónica existencia. Y los destellos se volvieron colores. Colores intensos que reflejaban el calor exterior. La presencia de un fuego que podría quemarla. Ella callaba y se asustaba al sentir a su pecho latir con anormal fuerza.

Dia sólo observaba todo el esfuerzo tácito.

– Estaba viendo algo sobre el braille, se ve sencillo, quizá aprenda. ¿Ella sabe?

Los intentos.

– ¿Tienes algún mecanismo súper inteligente para comunicarte con ella?

La curiosidad.

– ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama?

La perseverancia.

– Hoy me ayudaras a hacer de comer, te pasaré un poco de mi sapiencia.

 _¿Por qué tanta insistencia?_

– ¿Para qué es todo esto?

– Haré una fogata.

– ¡Estás loca! ¿Acaso no ves que la casa está hecha de madera? –se espantó, esta chica parecía estar loca.

– Leí que los ciegos pueden ver algo a través de las llamaradas del fuego. Como destellos de colores. Cualquier fuente de calor puede surtir ese efecto, pero el fuego es el más efectivo. Aparte, no lo haré aquí, sé que es peligroso.

Y sólo la miraba, sorprendida, abotargada y estupefacta ante todo eso. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Qué era lo que buscaba? Se le veía feliz y sonriente. Siempre dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera posible, sin extenuarse ante cualquier derrota. No le dijo nada, ni le impidió hacer aquella fogata.

La noche las tomó por sorpresa a las tres. Chika había terminado de acomodar la leña y había traído un material inflamable que les ayudará a avivar el fuego. Dia miraba, a lo lejos, todo lo que estaba por suceder. Y la pelirroja únicamente estaba sentada en su silla del patio, sintiendo de vez en cuando el viento que la acariciaba cuando caminaban a su alrededor. Aquel gato sobre sus piernas respiraba tranquilamente. Un cigarro a medio fumar estaba suspendido en el aire debido a la fuerza de sus dedos. El humo se percibía entre la oscuridad azulada de la noche, y ella lo notaba en el evidente frío.

Aún sentía en su boca el regusto de aquella comida que le habían preparado hoy. Aún percibía el aroma que invadía su nariz. Las explosiones seguían surgiendo en su interior, como si cada ingrediente hiciera su aparición de manera individual.

Sonreía ante tanto barullo interno, ante la piel que se le erizaba al sentir aquel calor interior, ante la calada que le daba al cigarro y aquella impresión amarga y áspera en su garganta. Una sensación que le avivaba los sentidos, los sabores y el dejo dulce de una deliciosa comida. Una bella compañía.

Quitaron al gato de sus piernas y sintió sus manos ser prisioneras de otras, la levantaban, la alejaban de aquel lugar y la llevaban a otro. El piso se volvió duro y más frío, eran piedras, parecían estar congeladas. La hicieron sentarse, el ambiente fresco la contagió y empezó a temblar. Después de un rato, sus manos volvieron a la libertad de antes. Buscó su cigarro ya encendido a su alrededor, pero no lo encontró. El frío que sentía era tan intenso que se vio en la necesidad de prender otro por su cuenta. Inhaló, esperando la sorpresa, el espectáculo del cual sería espectadora, sin la necesidad de ver.

Chika observó a lo lejos a Dia que parecía estar ensimismada en algún pensamiento que le había impedido moverse de donde se encontraba. Después vio a la mujer que sonreía, sentada en el suelo de la calle como niña pequeña esperando encontrar el camino de regreso a casa. Miró la leña que estaba amontonada junto con un poco de yesca. Roció unas cuantas gotas de aquel material que prometía una acción rápida al contacto con el fuego. No iba a ser algo enorme, pero ella quería hacer el intento, ver aquel gesto que siempre presenciaba cuando comía a su lado. Ese aspaviento en su rostro, como el de una niña que lo perdona todo.

No sabía en qué momento habían surgido, pero los sentimientos estaban ahí. Requería hacerle saber que ella necesitaba de aquel fuego que prendería esos amores que presumían de ser incombustibles. No una luz intermitente, ni destellos blandos, sino una hoguera incandescente que la hiciera arder internamente. Prendió un cerillo y lo lanzó a la fogata.

Los destellos hicieron aparición, ahora no eran exangües, se veían impetuosos. Aquello le cautivó, la explosión en su cuerpo se completó, los sabores cobraron un sentido más certero, un significado más fuerte, y aquel calor se fue intensificando a causa del fuego que crepitaba sin que ella lo notara. Alargó la mano, pero la detuvieron, le dieron dos pequeños golpes en la palma y le envolvieron aquella mano entre otra. Con fuerza.

Seguían los destellos sobre sus retinas, bailando, haciendo danzas enigmáticas. Haciendo surgir emociones que los teñían de diferentes colores. Ella sonreía y sintió la humedad en su rostro. Las lágrimas navegaban por sus mejillas, esperando una muerte segura al caer. Una mano que no era la suya le secaba la tristeza, pasaba sus dedos por la mejilla y le acariciaba el sentimiento.

– Gracias –Escuchó la pelinaranja y se sorprendió al sentir una mano que pasaba delicadamente entre su cabello.

Sentía el calor en aquella cabellera que exploraba. Percibía los nervios y se sabía poseedora de cierta ventaja. Su otra mano era asediada por el calor del cigarro que se iba consumiendo. Estaba por quemarle los dedos, sentía el humo seco y austero pasarle por entre los vellos de su brazo. Necesitaba apagarlo y también alejarse de aquel calor que empezaba a quemarle el rostro.

Se detuvo en seco al sentir unas manos sobre su rostro que empezaban a delinear la cara así como ella lo hacía. Primero, pasaba los pulgares por las cejas para después hacerlo por los parpados, luego permanecía con las palmas en las mejillas describiendo la nariz con los pulgares. _El cigarrillo empezaba a quemarle los dedos_ , mientras unos ajenos se paseaban por sus labios. _Necesitaba soltarlo._ Todo terminaba cuando los dedos cordiales dibujaban la barbilla.

Y ahí se quedó, completamente quieta, tiritando en su fuero interno, con los labios entre abiertos, temblando. Se sintió por primera vez insegura, desnuda y completamente expuesta. Sentía arder sus dedos, pero el calor en ellos se iba extinguiendo.

Todos sus viejos amores, guardados en una estrella incapaz brillar, los encontró, adoloridos, ultrajados y lastimados. Ahora los recogía, y tendría que curarlos y cuidarlos. Esa sensación hueca, de quien tiene un corazón que aún palpita sin ganas, desapareció. Unos labios ajenos se apoderaron de los suyos, secos, fríos y pálidos. Paulatinamente, el beso tomaba vida y algo en ella se levantaba, victorioso. Soltó el cigarro, para poder apropiarse de aquel cuerpo que revivía al suyo.

La colilla de cigarro cayó al suelo y rodó hasta llegar a la fogata con el fin de consumirse en aquel infierno.

 **…**

 **…**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos!**

 **Es la primera vez que escribo algo para el fandom de Sunshine, aunque siempre he querido hacerlo porque amo el ChikaRiko :3**

 **Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir… siempre escribo cosas tristes :v y pues es una realidad muy alternativa. Espero algún día escribir algo ñoño de ellas dos :D**

 **En fin…**

 **Gracias por leer y se acepta todo tipo de comentarios.**

 **Saludos o.o/**


End file.
